<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are not just art for michelangelo to carve by fen_the_magnificat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223928">we are not just art for michelangelo to carve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_the_magnificat/pseuds/fen_the_magnificat'>fen_the_magnificat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, In later chapters - Freeform, schlatt is not a good guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_the_magnificat/pseuds/fen_the_magnificat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, it was as if time itself slowed just so Wilbur could experience every single horrible detail of what happened next.</p><p>Schlatt uncorked the bottle, raising it to his lips. Tommy moved closer, crossbow raised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the writer's block's Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are not just art for michelangelo to carve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormireAmore/gifts">DormireAmore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off a tiktok i saw but can't find... and part of the writers block secret santa!!</p><p>title comes from the song in the tiktok, 'Bloody Mary'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt was cornered. He was cornered!</p><p>Pushed up against the dirt wall of the drug van, Tommy aiming Dream’s bow aimed directly between his eyes. Broken glass littered the floor, the meaningless taunts of a losing soul echoed in the air.</p><p>Wilbur took his eyes from the cowering man to glance around the room, sword shifting in his hands. </p><p>Fundy stood, supported by Quackity, nursing the bleeding cut across his eyebrow, and as much as Wilbur burns with rage at Fundy’s actions, <i> burns, like the flag, like the symbol of all that was his-</i> he cannot stand the sight of someone raising a hand against his son.</p><p>The rest of the large group was spread out around the dank room, blocking any exit the president might attempt to use.</p><p>Tommy cocked his head, contempt glinting in his eyes. Wilbur almost reached out to stop him moving closer because this boy risked everything to save him and Wilbur knows better than anyone <i>that politicians always have a plan-</i></p><p>Imperceptibly, Wilbur steadies his voice and raises up to his full height, calling out, “Hands where we can see them, Schlatt!”</p><p>Schlatt let a loose grin paint his face, raising his hands up. He drags it out, the slow rise is excruciating to watch. A gleam catches Wilbur’s eye. In his right hand, Schlatt palmed yet another bottle, this one a deep red hue.</p><p>Tommy eyebrows scrunched in confusion, his eyes drawn to the spot of sunlight on the ground that had filtered through the bottle, staining the wood cherry red.</p><p>What was Schlatt doing?</p><p>Then, it was as if time itself slowed just so Wilbur could experience every single horrible detail of what happened next.</p><p>Schlatt uncorked the bottle, raising it to his lips. Tommy moved closer, crossbow raised.</p><p>Schlatt tipped the bottle a little to the side. Tommy squinted in suspicion. </p><p>That’s when time kicked into gear for Wilbur because that was a harming pot and <i>there was a drop on Tommy’s hand and he watched his brother recoil in in pain-</i></p><p>The president took advantage of the frozen crowd, full netherite and weaponry worthless in the face of surprise, and splashed the rest of the potion on Tommy’s face, grinning weakly at the broken scream the downed boy emitted.</p><p>Techno instinctively raised his arms towards a keening Tommy, momentarily seeing a much younger version of the same boy. Tommy collapsed against him, tears leaking down his cheeks. Every touch served to make him flinch back in agony, pain lacing across his nerves.</p><p>The warrior slowly lowered his brother to the ground, a soft <i>woomph</i> signalling Wilbur landing beside him, trench coat settling around them, looking to be in almost more pain than Tommy himself, gripping Techno hand tightly for support.</p><p>Three brothers, brutally fractured.</p><p>Sound began to filter through the fog over the siblings, Dream’s voice ringing out like a bell, quickly commanding the situation. Quackity had sword against Schlatt’s neck, eyes blazing, while Eret calmly restrained Schlatt’s hands, sunglasses slipping down his nose slightly. Tubbo finally  shook himself from the daze and raced over to the small huddle on the ground.</p><p>They stayed that way, a huddle of family, trying to soothe Tommy’s whimpers. There was nothing they could do in the face of a harming potion with no milk available, they just had to ride the effects out. </p><p>“What do you need for him?” </p><p>Dream stood above them, the ramshackle van having been cleared.</p><p>Wilbur looked up, meeting Techno’s eyes and nodding, before focusing on Dream.</p><p>“In all honesty? We need Phil.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>